Sleeping
by judgement-of-anubis
Summary: Christine has been sleep walking in her life for six months. Will Erik finally wake her, and by what means does he plan to steal her from Raoul? eventual EC
1. Default Chapter

A/n: though this isn't my first Phantom of the Opera fic, it is my first serious one so please be kind in reviews.

* * *

Sleeping

Prologue: He Returns

* * *

"Christine..."

The familiar mournful voice filled the sleeping figures ears and she slowly opened her eyes, entranced immediately by it.

Her voice was only a whisper as to not wake her sleeping husband, Raoul De Chagny next to her.

"Erik?"

She focused on the small light in the window and stood slowly.

She froze as Raoul stirred and looked up at her.

"Christine, where are you going? It's the middle of the night."

She looked back at him with wide eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Just to the window for some air...i had a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I won't be but a moment away."

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and falling back asleep, but not fully and Christine knew she would have to leave the room if she wished to speak to the man at the window.

She beckoned him to follow her as she unlocked the door.

He put out the candle he was holding and silently flowed across the room, following her into the hall and down the front stair.

This was not the first night he had come to her and she had to find away to make him leave once and for all before Raoul found out.

They left the house and walked down to the lake.

It was chilly and she shivered in only her nightgown and bare feet.

This had gone on six days now and she had been silently fighting a fever.

She tensed as he wrapped his arms around her, approaching her from behind.

She turned in his arms and stared into the frightening black mask he usually wore.

In all truth the mask scared her more than the face and he allowed her to take it off.

"Erik...you mustn't come again. I cannot break my vow to Raoul."

Erik lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I know that you don't love him Christine. I know that you love me."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I have reason to stay with him and every time I see you I long for you more. It isn't fair to torture me so."

He looked up at the sprawling mansion for a moment but couldn't keep his gaze from her.

"What if I told you a secret his whole family has been keeping from you. I've seen how uncomfortable they make you. I haven't returned to Paris in months."

She pulled away from him and turned to the lake with a sob.

"Why won't you leave me Erik?! In some small way I'm happy! He loves me and I love him, why can't you understand that?"

She fell to her knees in the cold wet grass and hid her tears from him, though she knew he saw them before she turned.

He spoke softly as he approached her.

"Because I will always be your angel of music Christine. Because I love you too much to let you go. What if I could give you everything he has and more? Just tell me you love me and I'll give you the world."

She looked up into his eyes as he pulled her hands from her face.

"I don't want to live on stolen money Erik. If I were to come with you, where would we live? Beneath the opera? I'd die down there!"

He shook his head.

"I told you I wanted to live like a normal man. I told you I would take you out on Sundays. I meant that we would buy a house together. I don't need the opera houses money...I gave it all back to them when you left."

She closed her eyes as he ran gentle fingers over her cheek and up into her hair, brushing out the tangles of sleep.

His fingers lingered there, feeling the unusual warmth of her neck and realized he was the cause of this.

She wrapped her arms around him in such a way that he felt compelled to kiss away her tears.

How he loathed to see her cry.

"But how are you living?! Surely you haven't been begging, oh please tell me you aren't starving!"

He chuckled slightly and shook his head as he pulled her to her feet.

"That's something your dear husband can answer for you...isn't it M. De Chagny?"

Christine spun around in horror to face Raoul who stood just ten feet away with a pistol aimed directly between Erik's eyes.

For a reason unknown to even herself she stepped in front of him, crying out as she did so.

"Raoul don't!"

Erik however was a full head taller than Christine and she screamed and fell into his arms as Raoul fired.

Catching his beloved prevented him from being shot and he stared down into her face, feeling her tremble even now.

Raoul stood in horror as he watched 'the monster' caressing her cheek softly and soothingly whispering.

"Christine! For God's sake Erik let her go!"

Erik looked up with eyes to kill and the words he wished to speak only came out as an inaudible moan.

Coherent thought evaded him and the sight of the fainted woman in his arms filled him with rage for the man before him.

All thought of anger was frozen as she suddenly called out a name in her fear and illness induced slumber.

"Erik..."

He smiled slightly, but her fever concerned him and he looked up at the stunned Raoul in a new light.

'She's safer in your hands at the moment.'

In taunting voice he called to him.

"Come and get her and steal her from my arms. For tonight I will allow this of you, but only tonight."

Raoul charged at him and was thrown off as Erik practically threw Christine into his arms and was gone into the night.

'I swear on your grave that you will not trouble us again...monster!'

* * *

So is it a good start? please r&r!


	2. The Discovery of a Singular Lie

A/n: Hi all! Chapter two will be posted sometime between tomorrow and Tuesday. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

_**ITALIAN BELLA**: lol I wouldn't have it any other way! **Not a Raoul fan**_

_I was waiting for a reaction before I posted the first real chapter so thank you again!_

_Extra note: Live Journal users! I need you! I've just opened a new lj community. A _tribute to Erik, welcome all Erik lovers! _3 just copy and paste the link and you'll be led to the candle lit chamber. or visit my Erik shrine homepage in my profile. _

_Goddess of the Dead_

* * *

Chapter One: The Discovery of a Singular Lie.

* * *

When at last Christine's fever broke early the next morning, she found her husband nowhere in sight and she sighed.

Raoul was, no doubt, with his flighty sisters who never much liked her.

She wasn't "bred right."

In other words, she had not come from money and so they still only looked at her as a poor girl looking to get rich.

She and Raoul knew that wasn't true, however the strains it put on the marriage were almost too much for her to deal with.

They cut her down in little ways that Raoul never noticed and so never tried to stop.

Comments about how nice her clothes were in snide and haughty tones that made her feel like a helpless child.

Like she should feel guilty for buying them.

Just once she'd like to tell them how she felt, but it wasn't in her nature to be cruel and so she suffered in silence.

She stood but her legs gave out and before she fell two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

She did not have to look at the man who then picked her up and gently set her back on the bed to know who he was.

Those hands and arms she knew too well and she whispered his name as she closed her eyes.

"Erik."

He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You know I couldn't leave you, least of all as ill as you were."

She sighed, fighting back tears.

"What do you want me to say Erik?"

He reached up and gently caressed her cheek as he leaned over her and whispered.

"All I ever want you to say is that you love me."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I love you."

He smiled, not meanly or triumphantly, but gently and she did not try to stop him as he kissed her.

"How long I have waited to hear those words from you."

He watched in concern as tears filled her eyes.

"But I can't be with you. I can't be married to both of you and leaving Raoul would only farther alienate me from his family."

Erik sat up and stared down at her angrily.

"You mean the two fat gossiping hens down in the den who could care less if you died in your sleep? Do you have any idea the wild rumors they've been spreading about you? One day you'll come to your senses and leave him Christine and when you do..."

He paused and spoke calmly and quietly.

"I'll be here waiting with open arms."

Before she had a chance to speak he was gone, though she knew he wasn't far away.

* * *

Though Christine did not remember falling back asleep, she woke in the afternoon to find Raoul sitting next to her.

She looked over at him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Christine, thank God!"

Immediately he lifted her into his arms and held her tightly.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"Oh Christine I was so worried about you. The doctor said your fever wasn't high enough to do anything about. Are you feeling okay? Do you want anything?"

She nodded slightly.

"A glass of water please...Raoul...I woke early this morning too, where were you then?"

He blinked in shock for a moment as set her back down, a look of regret washing into his eyes.

"My sisters came over. They insisted that I would do no good to simply sit with you."

She looked away.

"You love themvery muchdon't you."

He glanced toward the window for a moment.

"Of course I do...they raised me, made sure I was educated. But Christine, you are my wife, I love you in a completely different way."

She looked into his eyes.

"Do all noble husbands hide secrets from their wives?"

He stood, suddenly becoming cold.

"Not this again. There is a very good reason why you're not allowed down there. For one thing it's dangerous. The passage hasn't been used in years."

She stood suddenly and gave him such a look that he was silent.

"Please leave me. I wish to go into town today."

Raoul thought to argue the point that he was married to her and therefore didn't need to leave the room while she dressed, however he found it difficult to argue with those eyes and slipped out with a slight bow.

* * *

Later that evening by candlelight Christine made her way to the cellar through a secret passage.

In the six months that she had lived with Raoul she had discovered many such secret paths but she was only forbidden from using this one.

In a threatening voice Raoul had made it very clear to her that some family secrets needed to be closely guarded.

She had begun to suspect what Erik had been so willing to tell her, and Raoul had tried so hard to keep from her.

She reached the room at the end of it, a secret extension of the wine cellar, and slowly opened the door, slipping quietly in.

Making sure her husband had not followed she closed the door and turned to be face to face with Erik.

A small scream escaped her lips but he gently clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Do not draw his attention."

She looked ashamed suddenly.

"I have more to loose if he were to find me here than you."

She grew angry at his smirk.

"Must I find you everywhere?"

His smirk faded into a scowl.

"You've only been married six months and already you're beautiful innocent demeanor is ailing. You may find me anywhere. It was simply coincidence that you found me here."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

It had been true unfortunately.

But it wasn't marriage that had brought her to this point.

"I'm sorry. How is it that you knew about this? I'm not supposed to even know it exists."

His smirk returned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to a bookshelf.

"I followed him. That's how I found out what you are about to learn."

She stared into his endless eyes.

"And what reaction are you expecting of me?"

He looked aside.

"I can have no aspirations of attaining you any more. I simply want you to know the truth."

She dusted the cover of an old book that he handed to her and flipped it open, reading the inscription.

"De Chagny family line. Sixteen-forty five to eighteen fifty. Raoul was born in eighteen fifty. So he's the last De Chagny?"

He shook his head and opened it to the third to last page.

"Read to me the names you see there. You know that I am at least twenty one years your senior correct?"

She nodded and read over the names.

Two came to her attention and she gasped, nearly dropping the book.

"My god, you're one of them?! Why wouldn't he tell me this? How long has he known...how long have you?"

At this he shook his head.

"I don't know how long he's known, but I only just recently learned."

She glanced up at him from the book.

"Than Philippe..."

He nodded.

"He knew I was his brother. I can only assume that Raoul knew as well."

There was a noticeable pain in Christine's eyes and Erik quietly walked to the door.

"If you want me, just come to your bedroom window and I will come to you."

Christine nodded silently as she stood there allowing this to run through her mind.

At this moment in time she was absolutely numb.

She began to remember things that were beginning to make sense to her.

At whatever cost she now had to know the truth.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm cramped for ideas at the moment. I know where it's going, I know how many chapters it will be, but the middle is the hardest part. I do hope to update again soon but in the meantime, please review! 


	3. Love Me True

A/n: Okay, so here's chapter two. I have decided to have three to five paragraphs in each chapter as this story will go rather quickly but I do so hope you enjoy it! Raoul is acting out of character for the play/movie, but quite in character for the book, which this is based on.

Oh and I feel SO stupid! Somehow in the editing process of chapter one, the link got deleted. The name of the community is loveforerik. We have only three members thus far and welcome all Erik 

Goddess of the Dead

* * *

Chapter two: Love Me True

* * *

Christine had paced in that tiny room in the cellar for more than an hour trying to piece together the lie she had just learned the truth of.

She entered the master bedroom to find Raoul waiting there, about to go into a secret passage by the mirror.

"Christine where have you been? I've looked all over for you."

She slowly took the chair nearest the window and looked down.

"I know Raoul."

He looked slightly perplexed.

"Well if you heard me calling than why didn't you answer?"

She shook her head.

"I know...Raoul."

He stared at her in sudden fear.

"So that's where you were."

Christine nodded and looked up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't want to loose you."

She glared at him angrily.

"So you lied to me?!"

He looked away.

"I didn't know what else to do. My sisters were hounding me, I saw him lurking around...I thought that if I paid him enough he might..."

Christine cut him off.

"What do you mean PAID him?!"

Raoul's mouth dropped open and he visibly began to shake.

" You mean you weren't in the...oh God, the cellar?!"

She stood and walked over to the window, leaning on the edge as she opened the panes.

"So you not only lied to me in saying that the passageway was not used in years, but also didn't tell me that you were paying Erik to stay away from me? What kind of a husband are you? Paying your own..."

He stopped her.

"Don't say it Christine. That monster is not my brother...not half at least."

She flung back around.

"How can you call him that? He is not a monster Raoul, he has feelings, human feelings!"

Raoul looked into her eyes as he stood and slowly approached her.

"No Christine you're right. He's not a monster, he's just mad."

She looked to the widow again and this time saw Erik's reflection and took a deep breath.

He was standing unseen behind the large swinging mirror.

"Yes Raoul he truly is mad...mad with love. As you once were."

He stepped forward.

"That's different, I would do anything to keep you safe! I would..."

She looked straight into his eyes and the look sent chills through him.

"Go on Raoul, tell me what you would do."

He looked down, suddenly finding the carpet pattern a very intriguing thing and took a heavy breath.

"I would kill who ever got in my way."

She looked up toward the mirror where he had edged ever closer to being seen, and reached out her hand.

"Like you...Erik."

His eyes caught in hers as Raoul steadied himself.

"Christine I..."

She stopped him.

"I want both of you to leave me. I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that you lied to me and you..."

She cast her gaze back to the ever-silent Erik.

" I do not appreciate you eaves dropping on my personal affairs."

Erik looked down as Raoul left silently.

"You don't need to be alone Christine. You need to make up your mind."

She glared at him.

"And I should leave Raoul and return to Paris with you? Surely you don't think me stupid Erik. You've been trying to win me back from Raoul for the past week."

He walked to the window and took a step onto the ledge.

"Very well Christine. I have all the patients in the world and if I must die before I have you than I shall. My heart is devoted to you alone."

And with that he was gone.

Once again her heart was thrown into turmoil.

She truly loved both of them.

While Raoul was far more attractive and younger, Erik was a very lusty older man who knew how to bring her to her knees with a single note of his dark voice.

He was far more alluring than Raoul could ever be.

* * *

Early the next morning Christine began to wander around the grounds.

Raoul was still asleep on the couch in the living room and she hadn't the faintest clue where Erik might be but she was happy for the solitude and peaceful quiet in the mist.

She hadn't slept at all that night.

When she dozed off she would have horrible nightmares.

She sighed as she walked to the end of the dock and sat down.

"This is just too much."

She didn't turn as she heard the voice behind her.

"I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry that I lied to you and should you so choose to take me back I swear to you that I will never do it again."

She closed her eyes and spoke quietly.

"I'm not sure if it's because you lied or that you had the audacity, knowing who he was, to pay him money to stay away from me. You couldn't honestly think he would comply."

He walked slowly up and sat beside her.

"I hoped. I hoped for a normal life, for children, to spend Saturdays shopping and Sunday's in church. A life without us constantly looking over our shoulders, afraid of the opera ghost...afraid of my family secret."

He then smiled sweetly and kissed her hand.

"Today is Saturday. We can go into the market, I'll buy you anything you want."

Christine liked the idea of shopping for the afternoon but her answer was bitter.

"You're sisters have probably ruined my name and I wouldn't want to be accused of using you."

Raoul looked down.

"They really aren't very nice to you are they?"

She shook her head, never opening her eyes.

"No they don't. I can't feel comfortable wearing nice dresses and having perfumes without them making some kind of comment about how well you treat me."

Raoul looked away.

"As I should. I am your husband. To not shower you with fineries and silks would be unacceptable."

She looked over at him, a sudden thoughtfulness in her eyes.

"Raoul...do you really think of me as your wife?"

He looked over at her.

"Of course I do, what would make you ask me that?"

She paused for a moment before glancing up at the sky.

"Well, when you came to the opera, I was convinced that you were in love with me but I've begun to think about it. It seems that you loved me before, but you've become so much more protective of me since you learned of my fathers death."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Are you suggesting that I'm confusing paternal love for the way a husband loves his wife? Christine you can't really think that!"

She looked away.

"Why not? There is only one thing you and I do that you and your sisters don't. Outside of our bedroom you treat me like a child. And inside...well I don't think I should have to ask."

Raoul blushed furiously for a moment.

"It just doesn't seem right for some reason."

Her tone was sharp suddenly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You seem to be confused. It's okay to be careful but exceedingly so is unnecessary. I'm not a fragile woman Raoul...and I want children too."

He sighed.

"I guess you're right. I've been over protective of you. But Christine that doesn't mean I think of you like that. Have I made you so unhappy that you no longer wish to live with me?"

She shook her head.

"No Raoul, I love you...the question is, do you love me?"

He took a deep breath and stared into the water.

"All I can answer is yes, I can only hope that you will believe me."

They sat there at the end of the dock for over two hours in absolute silence.

When finally Raoul broke the silence, Christine couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her soft lips.

"I need to go shop. I'm so depressed. Christine please come into town with me!"

She rolled her eyes, giving in and nodded as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

After returning home Raoul went up to bed, being exhausted from carrying the sixteen bags and twelve dresses around all day.

He chuckled to himself as he dozed off.

'Seems you got more out of it than me.'

Christine had promised she would be up no later than midnight, wanting to curl up in front of the fire with her new book.

This proved to be impossible as she had something on her mind.

Throwing Raoul's cloak about her shoulders she headed out the front door.

She glanced around the darkened yard and whispered softly into the night, half hoping not to be heard.

"Erik."

After a moment she nearly screamed as he descended upon her from the roof.

"Can we talk?"

He looked concerned and softly brushed his leather-gloved fingers against her cheek.

"Of course. Come with me."

He took her hand and pulled her behind him, leading her around the house.

She smiled, amused as she saw candles lit in the upper window of the kitchen.

"So you've been hiding here while the cook is away? If Raoul knew he's be very angry."

He stopped and kissed her hand with a smile.

"But you won't let him know will you?"

She shook her head.

"Not as long as you're civil."

The room above the kitchen was the De Chagny family's cook, however he was away with his sick mother and had no idea when he would be back and this is where Erik took up residence temporarily.

Erik being Erik had added his own touches to it, namely the mask stand and roses.

She briefly wondered when Raoul would find out on his own.

She had completely forgotten about what she wanted to talk to him about as she looked into his deep eyes.

He gave a heavy sigh and led her over to the couch near the window.

She sat with him and he pulled her closer to him.

Absentmindedly she laid her head on his chest.

Never in the year and a half that she had truly known him for the man that he was, had she ever felt this safe with him.

All the insanity of the previous year was replaced by a gentle touch and a meaningful stare.

It was clear to her that the genius had returned.

Aside from being deformed he was a normal man now.

A man terribly in love.

She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"When did I lose my sway over you Christine?"

Her reply was bitter.

"You haven't."

He thought quietly for a moment.

"You say that like it hurts."

She sighed.

"It does."

He stared at her, continuing to play gently with her hair.

"Why?"

She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Because part of me is still under your control. I feel nothing but happy now, but in the morning I will feel like I've betrayed Raoul."

He slowly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"You only let me control you Christine. You still love me, there's no need to lie about it. No need to feel guilt, you're not cheating on your beloved knight."

She laid back against him and placed her hands over his as he traced the laces up her blouse then up to her collar bones.

His left hand trailed back down, resting loosely over her stomach, the right softly caressing her neck.

As she laid there in his arms, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

She jumped slightly as he blew out the candles with a wave of his hand.

"You will wake in the living room. Sleep now...and trust me while I sing to you."

* * *

This is a bit longer than the last one. I'm three hours late. Lol yeah, it's three in the morning right now. I should have the next chapter up between tomorrow and Thursday. In the mean time, please review! 


	4. Break down warning angst

A/n: I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers, without you I would go no where. I'm afraid you'll have to forgive my absence of late as the past seven days have been absolute chaos. In light of my lack of updates I have decided to Finish this tonight. If it's good enough please as me for a sequel.

side note: In the book, Leroux says that Raoul was enrolled in some kind of ship thing, so for this i'm saying it's the navy since i don't remember what Leroux called it.

* * *

Chapter Three: Break Down

* * *

As promised, Christine awoke on the couch at seven the next morning. 

Alone this wasn't a bad thing, however it was at this very second that the front door flung open and there appeared the sisters De Chagny who stopped at the sight of her.

She was of course wearing yesterdays dress which was now terribly wrinkled and her loose blond curls were flying in all directions.

Her cheeks flushed as she heard the elder whisper.

"Oh my, do you think the little scamp got kicked out?"

To which the other responded with a giggle.

"I've heard of the husband being thrown out but never the wife. Brother must have someone on the side."

Christine stood without a word and fled up stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her as she entered.

Raoul woke with a start but quickly smiled at her.

"You're awake early. Good morning my darling."

She sank to her knees with a sob.

"Raoul why must they be so cruel to me?!"

He stood quickly and knelt next to her, softly brushing away her tears.

"Who? Are Annet and Mercy here?"

She nodded, a new set of tears sliding down her eyes.

"They were whispering about me. I fell asleep on the couch last night and well look at me, I'm a mess."

He couldn't help but smile as he brushed a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

" You look beautiful. You're always beautiful. Surely they couldn't have said something that bad."

She tried to glare at him but she knew it wasn't his fault and shook her head.

" Yes Raoul, they said you probably kicked me out of bed because you had a mistress...and Annet called me a little scamp."

Raoul looked shocked and stood, pulling her to her feet and leading her over to the dressing table.

"Sit. You dry those tears and I'll make sure they're put in their place."

He leaned his chin on her head and smiled at her in the mirror, tracing a gentle hands down her cheek and over her neck where her own hand met with his.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and without thinking she asked the question that had consumed her for nearly a month.

"Raoul...if you knew I would be happy, would you let me go?"

He frowned down at her and bent to his knees next to her.

"What on earth do you mean?"

She closed her eyes as he took her hands into his.

"I'm not happy Raoul. There's only so much I can take it the pressure is beginning to be too much. When we married, I thought I would be happy for the rest of my life and that's what I truly wanted."

Raoul sighed heavily and closed his eyes, kissing her fingertips.

"I would do anything for you. First let me try to right what I have wronged. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

She nodded silently and watched as Raoul stalked to the door, intent written deep in his eyes.

Christine glanced at her reflection and shoo her head.

"I'm not sure that can be done."

* * *

Nearly an hour passed and Raoul never returned. 

Slowly Christine slipped down the stairs and found him sitting numbly on the couch, a letter pressed tightly in his lap.

"Raoul?"

He looked up at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Christine..."

His voice was broken as she quickly sat next to him, taking his hands.

"Raoul, what's wrong?!"

He bowed his head.

"I've been called away. I'm afraid it's not an option to stay and a war ship is no place for a woman."

She blinked a moment, desperately fighting back tears.

"How long?"

He didn't answer but as he released the note and it fell to the floor she saw.

"Six months?! Is there no way out?"

He shook his head.

"No. I was onlyfifteen when I signed up with the navy. I never thought this time would come when I had just settled down. We have two weeks Christine. Promise me you'll be here when I return."

She nodded slowly and he smiled at her warmly.

"What am I crying for? It's only six months. It's not like it's forever. It's only training, it should go by quickly. I've been through this before."

But there was something nagging at both of them.

Something told them this could be their last good-bye.

* * *

Okay, short chapter but don't worry, the next three are going to be nothing but Christine/Erik romance. Please review! 


End file.
